CUENTOS PARA SOÑAR DESPIERTO
by Soy YO-SARIEL
Summary: Series de cortos para acompañarte día a día YULLEN. SemiAU


**ACLARO: dgm no es mio y no gano dinero con esto.**

 **Agradecimientos:** A Dodanim por editar, a los que me esperan para leer lo que escribo.

 **CUENTOS PARA DORMIR**

 **EL CIERVO PLATEADO**

 **Por: Soy Yo Sariel**

En un bosque frio de Irlanda, el Exorcista Yu Kanda se encontraba ya en el medio de una misión: "recuperar la inocencia y traerla de nuevo con la Orden"- según los informes, buscadores aseguraban haber visto cosas increíbles que la ciencia y la razón no podrían explicar cómo: Esas doncellas dotadas de belleza infinita que aguardan sobre el agua mientras enamoran a los viajeros solitarios o aquellas que danzan dentro de círculos de flores, con tal gracia que los mismos dioses antiguos se detendrían a admirar; caballos alados que viajan en manada muchos ya enflaquecidos por la propia muerte y que luego desaparecen entre la espesura del bosque al alba; árboles que cantan con voz quejumbrosa clamando la justicia de vidas pasadas, perdidas por las batallas en siglos pasados y entre ellos, algunas otras cosas que lograron hacer pensar al director Komui Lee que se trataba de Inocencia incrustada tal vez, en el corazón del bosque.

Los buscadores habían salido indemnes del bosque. Cualquier hombre extranjero, sin importar su edad, puede fácilmente entrar en él, pero nadie se ha atrevido a entrar más allá de las tres maravillas antes descritas por temor a caer en el embrujo de sus encantos. El director, para evitar algún nuevo contratiempo, decidió enviar a su mejor exorcista al campo, puesto que se contaba que Yu Kanda, había dejado de pertenecer a este mundo hace ya mucho tiempo y podría casi lograr ser inmune a cosas que cualquier hombre no puede.

El viaje fue corto y mucho más fácil encontrar el bosque que los pobladores llamaba "El Encantado"

Le llaman:"Benbulben -"y leyendas lo rodean. Los habitantes de ese poblado, suelen evitarlo a mandato del sacerdote, quien declara firmemente que: "Tal cosa no puede provenir de la mano de Dios y cualquiera que osase adentrarse él, podría sin duda alguna, perder su derecho divino o si bien, no entrar pero, ayudar a algún hombre a entrar en él, seria condenado y llevado por el mismo demonio en persona, quien seguramente trataría tomar su esencia a falta de su buena fe".

A partir de las puertas del bosque, donde los arboles aun no logran bloquear los tibios rayos del sol, Kanda, emprendió camino, hasta que se encontró así mismo caminando a oscuras por en medio del bosque que acunaba toda una arboleda tupida en hojas. Por mucho tiempo buscó un indicio del destino que le llevara ahí pero, no encontraba señales de la esperada inocencia ni de los increíbles sucesos que explicaron los buscadores en sus informes. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya dentro del bosque. Su cuerpo aunque resistente, comenzaba a debilitarse, él aún no lograba comprender la razón. En un momento, el bosque logró hacer lo que ninguno de sus rivales pudo, apagar sus fuerzas. De apoco, sus piernas temblaban, cada paso se volvía sin dudar, más pesado que el anterior, rehusándose a usar su espada como bastón por orgullo a caer al suelo sin dar ninguna pelea digna de ello. Cayó al suelo ya sin fuerza para levantarse. Maldiciones envueltas en furia salieron de su boca pero, nada podía hacer más que seguir intentando levantarse apoyándose en su espada.

Empezaba a nublarse su visión cuando apareció ante él la criatura más extraña que había visto en su vida. Era un ciervo, un ciervo plateado de cornamenta blanca como el marfil.

Por un breve momento, Kanda pensó que podría usar su espada para matar al ciervo y comer su carne para reponerse; espero pacientemente mientras el animal se aceraba lentamente devorando hoja tras hoja, solo tenía una oportunidad pero, en cuanto miró al ciervo a los ojos, en seguida algo dentro de él cambio, pudo sentir cómo esos enormes ojos plateados se estremecían en curiosidad por él y tan solo decidió dejarlo vivir hasta saber más él o le llevara hasta donde se encontraba la inocencia perdida. En ese mismo instante, pasó algo extraño para él, el ciervo se acercó a él y se inclinó para que pudiera montarse sobre su lomo. No supo porque pero no dudo, se montó en el animal y este lo llevó por senderos que probablemente no había pensado en cruzar. Aquel extraviado y accidentado pasaje, daba la ilusión de estar viviendo una leyenda, como si el bosque le mostrara el camino únicamente a este ciervo.

El ciervo lo llevó a un pequeño manantial rodeado de manzanos. Como si el tan solo estar ahí le ayudase a su cuerpo a recuperar la fuerza de manera repentina, saltó del ciervo y se arrodilló para beber agua del estanque hasta saciarse; luego comió las manzanas que podía alcanzar, una tras otra, apenas dejando espacio para beber un poco más de agua entre los bocados.

Cuando terminó se sintió renovado. Buscó al ciervo con la mirada y lo vio echado al lado del manantial. Dejó su espada en el suelo, algo dentro de él le hacía sentir que no había peligro, se acercó lentamente, en dirección contraria al viento para tener ventaja sobre el animal, cuando solo faltaban centímetros, al ciervo no parecía incomodarle la presencia de Yu, le acarició la cabeza, justo entre el par de cornamentas, donde se les hace difícil llegar. Sin palabras, le daba las gracias por salvar su vida, a pesar que venían de mundos distintos, parecían tener un lengua común que el ciervo entendía perfectamente.

Llegado el momento de partir, Kanda continuó buscando la inocencia. Las formas y criaturas que habían descritos los buscadores comenzaban una a una a surgir frente a él, se acercaban pero tan solo lo suficiente para saciar la ansia de saber quién o qué era este intruso que había llegado ya tan profundo en el bosque. Pero entre tanta magia y asombro aun no encontraba la inocencia por ningún lado. La desesperación empezaba a tomarlo y cuando sentía que la paciencia se escapaba de su cuerpo, aparecía el ciervo, se acercaba y una paz inexplicable lo envolvía. El ciervo no se despegaba de su lado, le llevaba a zonas donde podía descansar o comer. Su compañía se le hacía entrañable y cada vez más necesaria como nunca lo había sentido con un ser humano.

Fue en una de sus siestas que pasó algo memorable, aquel ciervo de blanco pelo se transformó en un joven de larga cabellera blanca y ojos plateados.

-"Me muestro ante ti cómo realmente soy, puesto que no has intentado lastimarme como ya han hecho muchos en el pasado."-

Tratando salir de su estupor, Kanda le preguntó al joven si sabría algo con relación una inocencia, le describió su forma y la razón por la cual la estaba buscando. El joven reflexionó un momento en silencio, como meditando mientras andaba por los pasajes más recónditos de su mente, después de darle una larga mirada, le dijo:

"Creo saber que es lo buscas pero me temo esta dentro de mí, es lo que ne ayudado a andar en este bosque y para obtenerlo debes matarme"-

Por primera vez, el gran Exorcista no sabía qué hacer, dejó pasar los días esperando encontrar una forma para poder tomar la inocencia sin matar a este pequeño ser.

Esa paz que colmaba el bosque, se vio interrumpida con la llegada de algunos Akumas, todos de distintas formas y niveles, que al igual que Kanda, por fin habían encontrado la inocencia.

El Exorcista adelantó al ciervo para protegerlo ya no solo por la inocencia sino ese algo que aun no lograba saber qué era. Se lanzó contra esos demonios y uno a uno caían derrotados sin dificultad.

En un breve momento descuido, uno de los Akumas, el más ágil del grupo tuvo la oportunidad de atravesarlo con su lanza pero, nunca llegó a tocarlo, el ciervo hacia ya en el medio del enemigo y su nuevo amigo que no se disponía a perder. Kanda también sintió esa punzada, en la impotencia que le abordó al ver que no pudo proteger la vida de quién ya lo había salvado de más de una forma, el dolor en su interior recorría su cuerpo, paralizado aún, vio como el ciervo caía al suelo llevando consigo de a pocos la luz que irradiaba al bosque. La ira nubló por breves segundos su razón, destruyó con todas sus fuerzas al demonio asesino y a los restantes que le acompañaban en aquella nueva noche oscura. El bosque había quedado en un silencio sepulcral. La sangre de los Akumas manchaba y pudría aquel lugar sagrado para su amigo.

Acabada la batalla, Kanda se arrodilló junto al ciervo, lo acarició una nueva y última vez sobre la frente mientras le decía: "Eres un tonto…"- La vida del ciervo parecía fugarse de aquellos enormes ojos plateados junto a la luz de la fauna y flora. El ciervo dejó de moverse más pronto que tarde y el bosque empezó a marchitarse. Cuando de los árboles ya solo quedaban troncos secos, el pasto se había secado por completo y las estrellas evidenciaban a la oscuridad de la noche real; el cuerpo del ciervo emitió una tenue y cálida luz que cegó a Kanda por unos segundos, en cuanto pudo ver con claridad sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo izquierdo. Llevó la mano derecha al brazo, notó que estaba sangrando. Al limpiar la sangre observó algo parecido a un tatuaje en forma de cornamentas de ciervo-"déjame protegerte así como lo hiciste conmigo"- Kanda había regresado a la orden portando una nueva inocencia, nadie sabía explicar cómo lo había conseguido.

En batallas, cuando Yu Kanda era sobrepasado por su enemigo que buscaban ventaja en su espalda, un ciervo plateado era invocado y él era resguardado por aquel viejo amigo de Benbulben.

Inspirado en "la leyenda de la cierva dorada"


End file.
